


It’s Sweeter when it’s True

by orphan_account



Series: Goro Week 2019 [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Cake, Fluff, Goro Week 2019, Goro has anxiety, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 12:34:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20796710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Goro Week Day Three:Fashion|Food|TravelIt was two years after the day that ‘Goro Akechi’ died when he saw a familiar head of blue hair.





	It’s Sweeter when it’s True

It was two years after the day that ‘Goro Akechi’ died when he saw a familiar head of blue hair.

Despite his attempt to sacrifice his life, Goro had woken up in the dirty alley he’d entered Shido’s palace from. The weather was significantly warmer than when he’d last been awake, and he found that he felt no injury of any kind on his body. All he felt was an ache in his limbs and exhaustion spread throughout his bones.

He didn’t have a bullet wound, either.

Other than shadows, was it possible to die in the metaverse? Or did the cognitive realm shoot you out before you could die? Whatever the case was, Goro had been granted a second chance.

His first thought was to contact Kurusu and the rest of the thieves, but he hesitated. Would they even want to hear from him? He’s likely a piece of their lives that they’d rather forget, after all. The thieves never acted like they enjoyed his company, and for good reason he supposed. It would sting, but it’d probably much easier on them if he just disappeared.

And that was exactly what he did. Goro moved to a small town far from Tokyo and tried to move on with his life. A life of solitude where the only person he interacted with was his boss. That was the life he deserved. 

Which is why he never expected to see such a familiar face. 

Kitagawa Yusuke didn’t look much different than he had two years ago. Same lanky build, same paint-stained hands, and the same shining yet worn eyes. His face had been ridden of the last remains of baby fat and all that lingered was his sharp, adult jawline. 

Even after two years, Kitagawa was still stunning. He looked at Goro now with wide eyes, mouth slightly agape.

Goro wanted to do nothing more at this moment than run.

“Akechi…?” His deep voice murmured in disbelief.

“It’s nice to see you, Kitagawa-kun.” He shifted his eyes away from the artist.

“I see that after all this time, you’re alive?” Kitagawa asked.

Goro was starting to feel sick. “It seems to be that way, yes.” 

Kitagawa was silent for a moment, his eyes searching Akechi’s for _something_ he couldn’t quite place.

“Well, if you’ll excuse me. I’ll have to be on my way.” His mind was spiraling. He needed to get away before the life he’d resigned himself to crumbles beneath his feet once again.

He turned sharply, not awaiting Kitagawa’s answer, and started to walk as quickly as possible when his wrist was grabbed by a soft, calloused hand.

“Wait-! Akechi, please. Would you allow me to take you out for a meal tomorrow?” Goro turns to see an expression he’d never seen on the other boy before. Wide midnight eyes, as if there was something he desperately needed. 

It was directed at him?

He was at a loss for words, trying desperately not to stumble on his words. “I- uh...sure.”

Kitagawa’s grip loosens considerably, but he doesn’t let go. His eyes shine. “Thank you. I won’t disappoint.”

The two of them arrange plans to meet in a small café in the center of town. The whole time they speak, Kitagawa doesn’t stop staring right at him as if looking through him. As always, the artist is unnerving.

Once Goro finally manages to escape, he returned to his room and couldn’t stop himself from trembling. It’s fine. It’s only one of them.

Goro took a shaky breath and begins to prepare for what’s next to come.

* * *

The aforementioned café was small and rustic, similar to Leblanc, but missing everything he treasures about the small Yongen-Jaya coffee shop. The ambiance, for example, is nowhere near as warm and welcoming as Sakura’s. This café’s drinks also aren’t up to par, but Goro takes what he can get. Late nights and early mornings as the detective prince (as well as the metaverse hitman) had gotten him pounding headaches only soothed by caffeine. Coffee quality be damned, he would always prefer a small town eatery to a big-money corporate joint. 

When he arrives, the artist is already waiting for him at a table in the corner. Goro has never actually eaten here before, but he ordered the sweetest thing on the menu.

For the stress, he told himself indulgently as he bit into a piece of cream cake.

Kitagawa ordered similarly, asking the cashier for the same thing Goro ordered. The brunette had already taken out his wallet, knowing that if Kitagawa was anything like he was two years ago, this meal would be on him.  
To his surprise, Yusuke insists on paying himself. ‘I invited you here, Akechi. I insist.’

The pair of prodigies sat, eating in a tense silence until Kitagawa spoke. “This is truly exquisite.” 

Well, perhaps he was the only tense one.

In Goro’s opinion, the cake was a bit dry compared to some of the things he’d eaten in Tokyo, but it was delicious and worthwhile nonetheless. He imagined Yusuke felt similar. The two of them were the same in that regard. 

“Yes, it is.” He responds, his heart beating rapidly for no reason at all. “But do you mind if I ask how it is you can stand to sit here with me? You remember what I did, don’t you?,”

“Of course I do.” Kitagawa said, looking to the side. “Though, if I may be truthful, after the engine room I found myself stepping into your shoes. Had I not met Akira and the others, would I have turned out like you? I couldn’t stop thinking about it.” He let out a bitter laugh. “The conclusion I came to was that it was very possible. Had the phantom thieves not come to my rescue and I had found the metaverse app on my own, I fear that I may have turned to drastic measures just as you did.”

“I see.” Goro understands better than anyone.

“What you did was unforgivable, but I understand. I can emphasize to what it’s like to be manipulated by the person you consider your father. Both Shido and Madarame played with our emotions to get what they desired. Rotting in prison is a mercy considering what the phantom thieves had the power to do.” Kitagawa’s voice was bitter, and full of things Goro recognized.

In the past two years it seemed that Kitagawa had come to terms with everything that happened and it seemed that he-instead of trying to excuse Madarame’s actions or let his “father” off easy- decided he wasn’t worth dwelling on any longer.

Goro agreed whole-heartedly. Despite the self-punishment he’d inflicted on himself, he had tried not to think about his good-for-nothing father and had succeeded for a while. After thinking about it initially, he understood fully that Shido only cared about himself while all others were dispensable to him, even his own son.

Goro nodded. “Though I feel I don’t deserve your kindness...I’m glad, Kitagawa-kun.”

Yusuke smiled at him as the two of them continued to chew on their dessert.

”Can I ask why you’re in town?” The brunette said.

When the artist didn’t respond, Goro moved his wine eyes up from his cake to see Yusuke already looking back at him, as if he was studying a landscape he was about to paint. When the two of them met eyes, it seemed to snap him out of his reverie. 

“Ah, I apologize.” He paused and looked away. “Truthfully, I’m featured at an exhibit in the nearest museum.” 

Oh. In hindsight he should’ve suspected something like that.

“Hm, you must be doing well for yourself if an exhibit so far from your normal sphere of work allowed you to have a piece displayed.” 

“Yes, I suppose. I find myself doing things like this more often, as well as selling my pieces to various collectors.” Kitagawa replied. 

That explains offering to pay for our meal, Goro mused.

“That’s great, Kitagawa-kun. I’m glad you’re doing well for yourself.” 

And he meant it. It made him happy to think that Kitagawa could move on from the chains of his past and make a name for himself. 

“What about you, Akechi? What have you been doing around here?” The artist said, breaking him out of his thoughts.

“I haven’t been doing much, really. I work at a small antique shop down the road from here. It’s peaceful and rather quiet. It’s nice, after everything.” He doesn’t bother to add the loneliness that plagued him.

Kitagawa nodded and sat for a moment. “If I may ask, have you ever taken up painting?” 

“I don’t have an artistic bone in my body, I’m afraid,” 

“Hm. Sometimes art such as painting isn’t about the result, but your reason for doing it. Back then, I found that painting can be rather...cathartic.” Kitagawa locked eyes with him once more, and Goro’s heart stuttered. 

He really _is_ stunning.

Though, his idea may have had some merit. He’d read in those cheesy self-help books that it’s best to let your stress out every now and then, and Goro doesn’t think he’s ever done that before. Well, once and it ended in him getting shot.

“That’s not a bad idea, thank you.” He said with a small turn of his lips. 

Kitagawa smiled as well and they fell into a companionable silence.

Goro bit into another piece of his cake. It tasted sweeter than before.

Soon, the silence was once again broken by Kitagawa. “Say, Akechi, have you ever took on modeling?”

“Huh? No. The only thing I did even remotely close to that was post selfies on social media. Why do you ask?”

“It’s just ...you truly are stunning. You, yourself are a piece of art, Akechi. It seems a waste not to have you immortalized in artwork.”

Goro was used to compliments about his appearance, but never from someone who had seen him flaws and all. He couldn’t help but feel crimson rising to his cheeks. Hearing his thoughts repeated back to him was also an odd experience. If he _must_ reiterate, Yusuke has and always will be stunning. It was in the way his hair fell onto his face, and the way that the worry-lines from his teen years had disappeared almost entirely. Yusuke Kitagawa, himself, was a work of art in its entirety.

“Ah...Kitagawa, do you perhaps want to paint me?” He asked a bit sheepish, already knowing the answer.

Kitagawa’s eyes shimmered. “If you would allow me.”

Akechi turned with light cheeks. For him to be shown such attention despite Kitagawa already knowing what lies beneath his good-looks was nice. He’s never experienced this feeling before. “I wouldn’t mind.”

* * *

The two of them finished their meal and stood out front of the café, ready to part ways.

“This was a lovely experience. Thank you for inviting me.” Goro said, voice light. “I’m glad I could reconnect with you, Kitagawa-kun.”

“I agree. This has truly been enjoyable.” Yusuke replied with that low smile of his on his face. “Would you be willing to exchange numbers with me?”

Goro would love to, but still he hesitated. Taking Kitagawa’s number meant that he would soon have to talk to the rest of the thieves as well. He wasn’t so sure he was ready for that.

“I-“

“I’ll need it in order to get in touch with you about that painting we discussed, won’t I?” Kitagawa was still smiling, navy eyes glittering as he looked down into merlot ones.

Oh, he was devious in his own way.

“Ah... of course.” Goro’s lips quirked up.

Kitagawa took his phone as Goro did the same. Once their phones were returned to the owners, Goro felt the vibration of his phone buzzing.

>   
**Yusuke:** Hello.  
_Read at 2:43 P.M._

“Yusuke…?” He murmured and looked up at the artist. “I take it this is your way of giving me permission to use your given name?”

Kitagawa, no, _Yusuke_ smiled once more, “Perhaps, if you’ll allow me to call you by yours?”

Nobody has ever called him Goro other than this mother. Yusuke must have that suspicion. Though, if there's anyone who deserves to say his given name, isn’t it the one who likes him despite his flaws? Who can understand and empathize with him?

Goro smiled, his eyes wrinkling with his face muscles. “Well then, Yusuke. You can call me Goro.” 

He knew that giving Yusuke his number would likely lead to meeting the other phantom thieves again. He knew that even talking to Yusuke would lead to such an ending. As of now, Goro doesn’t care. If having the rest of the thieves in his life is the result of being closer to Yusuke, then he knows it’s worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a day late oops. i’ll probably be off-schedule now.
> 
> thank you for reading!!! feedback is very appreciated.


End file.
